In their Shoes
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: I'm sure you've seen all the movies where a guy switches bodies with a girl. Have you ever thought about switching bodies with your worst enemy? Yes, another Dramione Drabble. Please read and review! - rated M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**In their Shoes:**

**Chapter 1:**

"And I'd like to welcome another new year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed your holidays. I'd first like to congratulate our Quidditch star Oliver Wood who won his first game at the Quidditch World Cup." Dumbledore announced and the Great Hall was filled with cheers and applause.

"I'd now like to announce our new Head Boy and Head Girl.

Our Head Girl you may already have known since she arrived at Hogwarts, is very smart an persistent and MAY follow the rules when necessary, she is a hard working student and is always there to help someone with their homework.

Our Head Boy is well known around the whole school of Hogwarts. He may not show his nice side, but he is very good in his classes and Can be responsible when he wants to be. You may not like this decision, but as a role model, he will definitely be behaving better with the rest of the students on his watch.

I know you are all very impatient as to who are the heads of the school. None of you have any idea and the heads of the house themselves aren't allowed to tell you. Without further ado, I'd like to announce your new role models." Dumbledore said slowly which made the rest of the students impatient.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Everyone cheered and pat them on the shoulder as they stood up. (Although the Slytherins only cheered for Draco)

"I'd like you both to follow Professor McGonagall to your new common rooms." Dumbledore pointed to where they were to go.

Ron looked angrily towards Draco. He'd wanted to be the Head Boy and share the dormitory with Hermione but instead a miserable, proud Slytherin got to instead.

Pansy was just as jealous as Ron. She only ever got to be Draco's date to the Yule Ball, he never showed any interest in becoming her boyfriend. She looked with pure jealousy at Hermione who was happily waving to the Gryffindor table.

--------(o)--------

"Okay, the common room is hidden behind the portrait of Lachlan the Lanky. The password is 'Felix Felicis'. I trust you both not to tell anyone of the password or whereabouts as until next week. Until then, I hope you two will get along and I will see you in my next class." Professor McGonagall smiled and swiftly left the hallway.

"Move aside Mud-Blood!" Draco hissed and tried to get into their Common Room.

"Why should you be first?" Hermione scoffed.

"Because I am of noble blood!" Draco rolled his eyes and looked briefly at the painting.

"Haven't you ever heard the term 'ladies' first?" Hermione said as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"I have but... you're neither a lady or man. You're just a Muggle Born prat!" Draco laughed at his own comment.

"Nice try Draco, but I wasn't the one punched in the face by the opposite sex!" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah well---" Draco sighed. She always had the last laugh.

"Felix Felicis!" Hermione said clearly and entered the secret room. Draco followed closely behind.

"Ah, I like this room." Draco smirked and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, I claimed that first!" Hermione hissed.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't hear you announce it to the Muggle World yet so I guess I can claim it." Draco shrugged.

"That's still not fair. You only chose this room because I got there first!" Hermione sighed. She hated it when he always won.

"I think it is fair. Besides, this room is fit for a king. Not anything Mud-Bloods would find use for." Draco smirked and lied down. Hermione growled and threw a pillow at him.

"That's it? Come on, you can do better than that!" He laughed.

"Do you want another punch then?" Hermione warned. Draco's face dropped. He DEFINITELY didn't want another punch, especially from Hermione.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but I will impress you with the next.

I'm sure you know what it's like when something new is going to happen and you want a fresh page for it.

Unless... I'm the only one here.... which is kind of disturbing...

Anyway, keep up with the reading and reviews!

Chapter 2 should be up in about two days or so.

Thanks again!

Julz

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**In their Shoes**

**Chapter 2:**

"Oh, Hi Hermione." Ron greeted his best friend and present crush.

"Hi Ron. Where's Harry?" She asked looking around for him.

"Oh he's out somewhere. Said he was late and rushed out of the Common Room." Ron shrugged.

"Oh, Okay." Hermione said and slouched in her seat.

"You want to talk to someone don't you?" Ron pointed out.

"Well, If you must know..." Hermione trailed off.

"You can talk to me about it." Ron offered.

"I'm sorry Ron but it's just..."

"Just what?" He interrupted.

"You blab." She finished.

"I What? When? How? Who? Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's not your fault Ronald, it's just that you can't help it." Hermione frowned in confusion.

"If I blabbed then would you and your one night stand with Seamus be a secret?" Ron said a little too loudly.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed. Everyone had now heard about Seamus and Hermione. She didn't mean it to happen, she was studying for her Defence against the Dark Arts exam when the celebration party of the Gryffindor's Quidditch Team got ahead of her. She had one little drink and then... well... she was drunk. Seamus was being really sweet to her and then... let's just say they had a good time but.. it didn't work out as a relationship.

"Sorry Mione. I really am." He said and hit himself on the head.

"Yeah, you should be." Hermione sighed angrily and sipped from her Goblet. She planned to ignore him from then on.

Ron was outraged. Why couldn't he be trusted. Maybe he _did _let things slip now and then but it wasn't anything that serious. Well, until that last outburst anyway. Why did Hermione trust Harry more than him? He liked her well... more than a friend and she didn't even notice. He didn't like Harry now did he?

Ron looked sulkily at the Slytherin table and saw Draco gossiping with his friends and Pansy obsessing over him. Why him of _all_ people? Hermione could have been in love with Ron by now if he'd been the Head Boy. Instead a stupid prat like Draco did. And he didn't even like her.

There had to be some way to get them totally apart... There had to be _something_ he could do to get closer to Hermione and push Draco out of that Common Room. But how?

Ron thought it over and broadened the widest smile a Weasley had ever created. This was bigger than the smiles on Fred and George's faces when they left Hogwarts while Umbridge was in charge. Ron had come up with the _best_ idea to drift them apart. All he needed was some ingredients....

--------(o)--------

"Draco!" Pansy said excitedly and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Hey mate." Blaise chuckled and rolled his eyes in the direction of Pansy.

"Hi... Pansy." Draco sighed. He hated being late to meals. The Slytherins always left a seat next to Pansy and Draco always had to put up with her 'Mushy Mushy' baby talk.

"How was this morning?" She asked in jealousy.

"It was.... alright I guess." Draco shrugged.

"Alright? You have to share a dormitory with Granger! How can you be alright?" Blaise chuckled.

"As long as she stays away.." Draco sighed.

"Has she been annoying you?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. She's just a Mud-Blood. That's all." Draco laughed along with his friends. Pansy didn't know what to do. Something had to be going on. Draco _HATED_ Hermione, so why was he so cool with it? Maybe something else was going on? No, it couldn't be.

Pansy looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione laughing with Neville and Seamus? Ugh, she didn't want to know. The only thing is, Ron was being ignored so that meant they were fighting.

What could she do to make Draco see what a.... Mud-Blood Hermione was? Pansy sighed angrily. What could she do to make him see that? Pansy thought through many dumb ideas and then it hit her. She smirked widely. This was going to be good...

--------(o)--------

"Who moved my robe? Oh, it's you." Draco glared.

"A name would be nice." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Granger." Draco spat.

"I was hoping for something better than that." Hermione scoffed.

"Why are you always studying for anyways?" Draco said in distaste.

"I like to keep up my grades. Unlike you who prefers to spend his time picking on young students." Hermione retorted.

"They deserve it. Lurking around for no reason." Draco mumbled.

"It's called having a walk, or taking a time out. I guess you don't know that because you never pay attention in class." Hermione smirked.

"I do so! I'm always getting my potions right! I get the best marks in the class!" Draco growled.

"In potions yes. I'd get the same with any other teacher. You can stuff up your potion every lesson and it will be blamed on somebody in Gryffindor." Hermione protested.

"Exactly. I have my ways." Draco smirked evilly.

"Yeah, but still... you only get your 'ways' because you are in Slytherin and your father is a Death Eater." Hermione stated.

"It's your friend's fault that he's in jail!" Draco said in defence.

"It's your father's fault and you know it. _He_ signed up to be a Death Eater. _He _knew the consequences of his actions and _he _knew that one day his wealth wouldn't be enough protection." Hermione clarified.

"If you must know Mud-blood, The Dark Lord _chose _him in honor." Draco explained.

"Honor of what? Being in Slytherin?" Hermione said.

"Never mind. I don't have to explain anything to _you!_" Draco scoffed and sat down on his bed. She always had the last say. _Always_ what was even worse is that what she said was true.

--------(o)--------

"Perfect." Ron smiled. Draco was walking alone to the dungeons. Probably up to something no doubt, but it was now his chance. His chance to get some last ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion.

Ron quickly walked up to Draco whilst holding a pair of scissors.

"Oh, sorry." Ron lied as he bumped into Draco. He had snipped off at the back of Draco's head.

"Why are you here Weasley?" Draco spat.

"Oh, just uhhhmmm taking remedial potions." Ron lied.

"First Potter, and now you! Oh you make my day Weasel Bee." draco smirked and entered the Slytherin Common Room. He only just saw a glimpse of Crabbe and Goyle before the door slammed shut. Ron looked at the floor and picked up the lock of blonde hair.

In a few more weeks, the Polyjuice Potion would be ready and Hermione would turn into Draco.

He'd put a spell on the potion for the effects to start after a few hours and make it strong enough for the potion to last several days. Hermione would turn into Draco and she'd blame it on him. Draco would protest he didn't and then they'd want to be separated immediately. Hermione would complain of being lonely and Ron would take his chance at getting back on Hermione's good side. It was all too perfect.

--------(o)--------

"Hi Draco." Pansy smiled as she followed him up to the seventh floor.

"Oh, Hi." Draco shrugged and kept on walking.

"Hey, I haven't seen your dorm yet." Pansy flirted.

"And you still can't. McGonagall said no." Draco said impatiently and turned around again. She was so annoying!

"Who cares? You're actually going to follow rules for once? A Slytherin always takes a chance at every opportunity. Are you going to chicken out?" Pansy interrogated.

"Fine, I'll open the door and call you. I'm not handing out passwords here." Draco ordered and turned around the corner.

"Okay!" He called ten seconds later.

"I assumed it'd look better than this." Pansy sighed.

"Which is why no-one else is allowed in." Draco interrupted.

"I'm going to get changed. _Don't _follow me." Draco ordered and went into his room.

"Nows my chance." Pansy muttered and ran to Hermione's room. She needed some sort of DNA of Hermione's to make the Polyjuice Potion work. She foraged around the cupboards and found a hair brush. Pansy took a few strands and placed them carefully in a zip up bag. Draco would absolutely HATE the fact that he turned into Hermione. He'd blame it on her of course and then he'd never want to see her again. She actually felt sorry for Draco though. In order for her to get closer to him, she had to turn him into a woman.

"Pansy?" Draco called out.

"Oh, I was just exploring the Mud-Bloods room." Pansy lied and hid the bag in her robe pocket.

"Well, you have to go. I just realised that I'm busy tonight." He lied.

"Oh, that's okay. I was getting bored anyway. The Slytherin common room is so much better." She laughed and exited the room.

"Alrighty then.." Draco scratched his head as she left through the port hole. He'd _never_ understand girls.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay so I got the next chapter up in less than two days.

I might skip a few weeks and go straight to the Polyjuice Potion but.. I'm not too sure.

Any advice please feel free to tell me.

Thanks for the reviews!

Julz

xx

P.S: I was thinking of getting a few couples together. Post some ideas, I like the Ginny/Blaise and Harry/Luna, but it's up to the audience.

I don't want to bore you.

Thanks AGAIN!

lol *peace out*


	3. Chapter 3

**In their Shoes**

**Chapter 3:**

"Hi Hermione." Ron beamed.

"Ron." Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Aw come on Mione, you can't still be mad at me can you?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Yes, I am. You blabbed out my secret Ron! I can't trust you anymore..." She sighed.

"It's been almost a month!" Ron mumbled.

"Ah, you CAN count!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Look Mione, I'm really sorry...." Ron pleaded on hands and knees.

"Okay Ronald.." Hermione said slowly. He stood up and grinned at her. "I'll think about it." Hermione smiled and headed off from the Gryffindor common room, to her own... with _Draco._

"Women." Ron scoffed.

--------(o)--------

"Drakie!" Pansy smiled excitedly as she saw her dream man enter his old Slytherin common room.

"Don't call me that Parkinson." Draco said s he rolled his eyes.

"We could have met somewhere more romantic..." Pansy grinned.

"I wasn't here for you!" Draco spat.

"There's no need to be embarrassed!" Pansy smiled and toyed with his shirt buttons.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco ordered as he pushed away from her.

"He's not here." Pansy smiled as she edged closer to Draco.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco said in panic ans stepped backwards towards the green lounge.

"They're... busy eating.." Pansy said slowly and moved even closer.

"I have to go." Draco grimaced and stepped backwards before he realised he was trapped against the wall.

"There's no need to rush!" Pansy said soothingly and pressed her body against Draco's. He simply closed his eyes and groaned angrily.

"Pansy, I really have to-" Draco tried to explain.

"We have this place all to ourselves." Pansy flirted and let her robes slip off her bony body and reveal her ugly read bra and matching panties.

Draco closed his eyes _immediately._

"Pansy stop!" Draco cried and tried to escape but Pansy tackled him to the floor and kissed him.

The more Draco tried to push away, the more Pansy tugged on his clothes.

His buttons were already undone and he finally pushed away.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco yelled.

"You know you liked it." Pansy smirked.

"Yeah right you bloody slut!" Draco groaned and tried to button up his shirt helplessly.

"You dirty devil!" Pansy smirked again and reached out to her back to remove her bra.

"No!" Draco screamed and turned towards the door. Blaise stormed in and stumbled on a shirtless Draco and half naked Pansy.

"Argh!" Blaise screamed and covered his eyes.

"It's not what it looks like!" Draco yelled over the top of Pansy's giggling.

"Oh sure it isn't you sex hungry devil." Pansy lied.

"Merlin's beard!" Blaise screamed and rushed out of the common room.

"We did not have sex you stupid prostitute!" Draco said coldly.

"Sure we didn't." Pansy winked.

"If you tell anyone about this... I'll kill you." Draco warned and fled from the scene before he was discovered again.

"Oooh, so it is true!" Draco heard a first year call as he rushed through the seventh floor corridor.

"You mean.. he and Parkinson..?" The girl's friend laughed.

"Nice one Malfoy!" Draco heard Crabbe call out.

"I didn't!" Draco yelled and ran as fast as he could to his room.

--------(o)--------

"What happened to you?" Hermione giggled as she saw a topless Draco enter their dormitory.

"You mean... you haven't heard?" Draco asked happily.

"Heard what?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing." Draco rolled his eyes and locked himself into the bathroom. Moments later, Hermione heard pounding on the portrait of Lachlan the Lanky.

"Password." She heard him repeat.

"I need... to talk... to Hermione!" A familiar Harry's voice said breathlessly.

"Password!"

"No.. I just-"

"PASSWORD!"

"Hermione, you'll never guess what-" Harry began as he reluctantly saw his friend appear from the portrait.

"How did you know where my dormitory was?" Hermione asked.

"The map." Harry grinned.

"Oh, well.. alright so what exactly happened?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently Draco did _it_ with Pansy." Harry smirked.

"What!" Hermione spluttered.

"Yep. So I just had to know.." Harry winked.

"Well.. he _did_ come in here topless..." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry grimaced.

"But.. he wouldn't stoop _that_ low would he?" Hermione whispered.

"He's a Malfoy." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah but... Pansy?" Hermione giggled.

"I know hard to believe.. I just wanted to warn you incase he started hitting on you and-"

"Shut up Harry." Hermione sighed angrily and entered her dormitory, leaving Harry behind.

--------(o)--------

Hermione headed to the bathroom to check on Draco. She put her head to the door and heard him crying.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." Draco lied.

"Look, I heard about what happened.. If you want to talk about it, I'm here." Hermione said sympathetically.

"Going to write an essay on it Mud Blood?" Draco hissed.

"No, I just want to help. Honestly." Hermione said and attempted to unlock the door.

"I don't need your help." Draco said coldly.

"Draco, please open the door." Hermione whispered.

There was a moments silence, and the door opened, revealing Draco's pink, tear stained face.

"Happy?" He said and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Look, I won't tell anyone anything. I swear." Hermione said and held out her pinky finger.

"I don't care. It's not like you'll believe my anyway." Draco sniffed.

"Of course I do!" Hermione protested.

"Just go away Mud Blood!" Draco spat and entered his room.

"Draco just wait-" The door slammed in Hermione's face.

"I actually felt sorry for you Draco. I wanted to help you but now I realise that you are and always will be a stupid, sulky, annoying, mean, bastard of a ferret!" Hermione yelled and ran to her room.

The door burst open and Draco stormed right in. "How dare you speak to me that way!" He yelled.

"Well it's true." Hermione huffed.

"You try being in my shoes Hermione Granger. Having Death Eaters in your home. Having parent's follow the Dark Lord and being raised as a follower.

I'm a Malfoy and I have no control over my life. Just once, I'd like to see how you feel in my shoes." Draco boomed and left Hermione's room in frustration.

"Maybe I would..." Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes. She never expected Draco's feelings to be this severe.


	4. Chapter 4

**In their Shoes**

**Chapter 4:**

"Hello Hermione." Ron mumbled as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi Ron." Hermione said softly. "Where's Ginny?" She asked.

"In the girl's dorm. Can we talk?" Ron asked hopefully.

"But I-" She began then looked at Ron's pleading face. "Five minutes." She sighed and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to blab, it just.. slipped out." He looked opposite him and saw Hermione glaring at him.

"I hate you being mad at me. You're one of my best friends and I really, really want to get close to you again..." Ron said slowly.

"What if you go and blab more?" Hermione questioned.

"I won't. I swear over my life." Ron vowed.

"Alright, I forgive you. As long as you never blab anything personal about me again." Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"You have my word." Ron laughed.

"It's nice to have you back again Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Now that we're friends again, are you going to cheer me on at the next Quidditch match?" Ron asked.

"Have I ever not cheered for you?" Hermione giggled.

--------(o)--------

"Hey Draco, I heard you got lucky!" Gregory Goyle chuckled in jealousy as his supposed 'friend' entered the Great Hall and joined them for breakfast.

"Shut your face fat ass. You repeat anything you hear. Got it?" Draco yelled angrily so that everyone in the Hall could hear.

"O-okay!" Goyle said desperately and went to sit next to another fellow Slytherin. Vincent Crabbe, Draco's other one of his 'cronies' chuckled to himself.

"That goes for you too!" He hissed. Crabbe looked at Draco with pure horror and fled. Everyone was shocked for one reason:

_He had left his food behind.._

--------(o)--------

"Go Gryffindor GO!" Ginny yelled impatiently as the Slytherin Quidditch team scored another goal.

"They're winning by 50 points Ginny. Do you think they can pull it off?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I hope so.. Look! Harry's seen the snitch!" Ginny gasped and pointed.

"Ginny, No!" Hermione hissed as she noticed Draco staring at her. Thanks to Ginny, Draco had also seen the snitch and was now shoving Harry aside to win the game.

"What have I done?!" Ginny moaned and sunk down to her seat.

"They still have a chance.." Hermione whispered. The only way they could win was if Draco was distracted long enough to lose sight of the snitch.

"What are you up to?" Ginny smiled mischievously at her best friend.

"I've got a plan..." Hermione smirked.

--------(o)--------

"Harry and Draco have both seen the snitch... they are chasing after it... I hope Nargles don't stop Harry from winning.." Came a familiar dreamy voice from Luna Lovegood.

"Luna!" Draco heard his Transfiguration teacher hiss in the background. He was concentrating very hard on catching the snitch. He and Harry Potter were flying at exactly the same wavelength and were struggling to keep ahead of each other. He leaned to his right and shoved Harry aside, causing him to spin out of control. He then looked ahead at the snitch and continued pursuing it. The snitch was just inches from his grasp.

As he leaned in.. something strange and disturbing happened. The snitch was out of view because there was a flurry of red in his face. He grabbed whatever it was and screamed in agony. In his hands, were a red bra and matching pantie. Draco felt faint.. His vision was blurring and he felt himself falling to the ground... Then he felt himself crash into the Quidditch soil and his vision went black. He remembered no more...

--------(o)--------

"We won Mione, we won!" Ron smiled excitedly and pulled her in for a congratulating hug.

"I knew you could do it." Hermione giggled and winked at Ginny.

"Whoever made that red clothing appear is a total genius!" He chuckled.

"Really?" Hermione laughed happily, knowing she was already a genius.

"Yep." Ron laughed hysterically and led Hermione to the drinks table. She reached out for the one on the right but Ron 'accidentally' spilt it over and handed the other to Hermione.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled and drank all of it's contents. Her smile faded as her face lost it's colour. Ron's plan had worked. He had made the polyjuice potion even stronger so it could last longer.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron lied.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Hermione cried and shoved him aside before fleeing from the Gryffindoor common room. Hermione was running for the first time in many years. All she wanted to do was get to her bathroom and be sick. She could feel the disgusting fluid churning in her stomach and she was in her dormitory before she knew it. She opened the bathroom door and saw her pale face in the mirror, before she collapsed on the cold bathroom floor.

--------(o)--------

Pansy snuck into the hospital wing after Madame Pomfrey left the room. Draco was still unconscious so she took the liberty in processing her plans. She placed the mug of polyjuice matter on his bedside table and tiptoed out of the room before anyone noticed her presence.

Hopefully making the potion stronger would work. Pansy hoped it would make Draco stay in Hermione's body longer, so he'd then run to Pansy afterwards and never leave her side again. Then her imagination of their happy family might come true. _Only, if it worked out. _

Pansy heard Draco waking up so she ran before she was discovered.

Draco opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the hospital wing once more. Madame Pomfrey didn't seem to be around so he didn't know what exactly was wrong with him. He noticed a mug of liquid on his table and suddenly felt parched. He lifted the mug and put it to his lips. He had drunk all of it's contents before he could taste it and felt sick straight after. He got up for his bed and ran to the direction of his dormitory. The door swung open before him and Madame Pomfrey looked startled.

"Mister Malfoy. You are awake!" She smiled happily and then tried to force him back to his bed.

"Move woman!" He growled and tried to escape before he threw up on her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded in an angry tone.

"To barf! Your medicine is disgusting!" Draco hisssed and broke away.

He heard the faint voice of Madame Pomfrey as she asked:

"What medicine?" But he was running to the comfort of his bathroom so fast that he took no notice of it. He blurted the password and ran into his bedroom bathroom. He had one foot in the door and he yet again was unconscious.

He didn't know the horror that was to come in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**In their Shoes**

**Chapter 5:**

Draco fluttered his eyelids open and groaned. _Why was he on the bathroom floor and why did he feel like hell?_ He sat upright and ran his fingers through his long, curly, brown hair. _Wait._ Long, curly, brown hair! _What the hell was going on?_ He looked down. He _was_ still wearing the same clothes.. was he dreaming? He breathed in deeply and got up slowly before opening his eyes.

"Holy freaking Voldemort!" He screamed as loud as he could. He'd never mention the Dark Lord's name in any situation but _THIS_ was far too disturbing.

In the mirror was an olive skinned girl with long, curly brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. She was in Draco's clothes and Draco couldn't help but think the girl was attractive in a way. _No, he couldn't think that. _He wasn't just in any girl's body.. he was in Hermione Granger's! This could _not_ be happening. He was a Malfoy in.. a Mud Blood's body! It must have been her.. she set him up the whole time! Whatever it was.. she was going to pay for it.

--------(o)--------

Hermione awoke inside her bathroom. The last thing she remembered was being in the Gryffindor common room. Now she knew what being hungover felt like. She stretched out her left hand to check the time.

"Merlin's beard!" She murmured. Her hand was as pale as snow and there was whitish blonde hair on her knuckles. "What the hell is going on?" She asked herself. She stood up and almost instantly, she felt leg cramps. It felt like her feet had overgrown. When she removed her shoes.. she was right. They were the same pale colour as her hands. She then headed straight to her mirror.

"Merlin's beard!" She screamed when she saw her appearance. She must have been dreaming or something. What stood in the mirror was not herself... but a boy her age with short, slick, blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. He looked so familiar but Hermione was too stunned to identify the boy. Then it dawned on her. Hermione let out a scream of agony and then she ran to find the culprit who supposedly turned her into her worst enemy.

--------(o)--------

"Draco!" Hermione screamed as she headed for his dormitory.

"What?" Came a sobbing woman's reply.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"What!" The voice demanded. Hermione thought Pansy might have been in there so she opened the door without any further hesitation. Draco wasn't in the room. Only a girl with long brown hair sat crouched up in a ball on the bed.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Mud-Blood! You did this to me!" The girl shrieked and pointed a finger at her.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. The girl lifted her head to reveal her face and nodded sadly. She had the same hair, eyes, eyebrows, nose, ears, hair and cheeks as Hermione. In fact, she was Hermione!

"Oh my..." Hermione croaked. The double looked up at her and looked like they'd seen death.

"What have you done?" Draco yelled in a girly tone.

"Me? I woke up like this!" Hermione said defensively.

"No, you made me into a Mud Blood!" Draco said in an angry tone.

"Do you honestly think I'd turn myself into a pathetic, rich, selfish bastard?" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah, you're jealous of my body!" Draco retorted.

"Why would I be jealous of your body when I have parts men don't have?" Hermione laughed.

"I never thought of it that way..." Draco grinned evilly and looked down his shirt.

"Don't you dare perve on me!" Hermione shrieked and hit him with her manly hands.

"Well, it is MY body now isn't it?" Draco smirked.

"You wouldn't like it if I just decided to look at your parts now would you?" Hermione scoffed.

"You wouldn't!" Draco growled.

"Stop perving on me and I won't!" Hermione retorted.

"Alright, Alright... NOT!" Draco laughed and looked down at his new chest.

"How dare you!" Hermione shrieked and threw a pillow at him.

"I could get used to this." Draco smiled.

"You sicken me." Hermione growled and plonked herself down on the bed.

"How do you hide these bazoomers!" Draco said in an impressed tone.

"That, you won't find out!" Hermione hissed and left the room to see what new developments she received.

--------(o)--------

"Hi Hermione." Ron said casually.

"Hi Weas- I mean.. Ronald." Draco said in Hemione's uptight voice.

"Are you okay?" Harry smirked.

"Yes, why?" Draco answered worriedly, hoping they didn't realise who he was.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Ron chuckled.

"What are you two fools going on about?" Draco hissed. Ginny handed him a mirror. Hermione's reflection looked different. She almost looked like Pansy with the smudged make up, half buttoned shirt and messy hair.

"I must have been in a rush. Homework, homework, homework." Draco smirked as he imitated Hermione's daily rituals. Just at that moment, Draco who was also Hermione entered looking like a dress up doll.

"What the bloody..." Draco trailed off.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Shut up Weas- Ginny." Draco muttered and ran to his former self at the Slytherin table.

"Granger got lucky!" Hermione smirked impeccably like Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy. I have matters to discuss with you." Draco scoffed.

"Get stuffed Mud-Blood!" Hermione chuckled.

"I will If you will Malfoy." Draco encouraged.

"Fine, I'll get rid of this Mud-Blood." Hermione sighed and followed Draco out of the Great Hall.

"That was great!" Hermione squealed happily.

"Don't do that in my body." Draco groaned.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" Hermione asked.

"I hope not." Draco hissed and checked that no one was looking.

"I meant just then in the Great Hall. Everything went just as planned and no-one suspected a thing!" Hermione giggled.

"I'm glad to have you as my room mate Hermione." Draco whispered.

"Yeah, whate- What?" Hermione gasped.

"Nothing Granger!" Draco lied and headed to the seventh floor.

--------(o)---------

"No Draco No!" Draco kept telling himself. It couldn't be happening. It _shouldn't_ be happening. He tried everything to get her off his mind but he simply couldn't. He knew something like this would happen later on but he found himself losing against his true feelings. No matter what he did, he couldn't get Hermione Granger out of his head. He still couldn't believe it.. He was falling in love.. with his worst enemy.

"And what would father think?" Draco smirked at the idea.


End file.
